The Thanksgiving Special
by Jlyman
Summary: This is my version of The Thanksgiving Special. The plot is simple. Mordecai and Rigby accidentally ruined Thanksgiving and they, and their friend, Richard, must fix this, before their families arrive.


**After I had watch this special, it made me realize something. Thanksgiving isn't all about the food. Its about family and friends. **

**Welcome, to my version of Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special. In this version, it will include my RS Oc, Richard Phillips. And all of it is gonna be in his point of view. Also, the story is only gonna be Mordecai and Rigby's side of the Thanksgiving Special. Sorry.**

**Hope you all enjoy. Here we go!**

* * *

**The Thanksgiving Special **

**Richard's Pov **

It was just a regular day at the park. But, it was no ordinary regular day at the park. Today was Thanksgiving. And the park crew and I was setting up for the day.

In the kitchen, I was helping Skips and Pops cook the food. Pops was making mashed cranberries. Just right now, Skips pulled the turkey out of the oven. I was making pumpkin pies.

While I was cooking I heard the T.V., talking about the football game going on. I could hear the T.V saying, "Well folks, it's another glorious day of Thanksgiving in Buck's Memorial Arena. This game is sponsored by Richard EmBuckner and Buck-Mart superstores."

(A/N: That must be a RS parody of Walmart.)

"The skycats and mudpigieons are neck at neck this season and things have certainly been heating up in the kitchen. You said a full of mouth there, Bill. Oh thanks, Jock. Let's see which team will be destined to take home the turkey!", the T.V. continued.

Just then, Benson walked in. "How's the turkey coming, Skips?", he asked.

"Needs another hour to cook.", Skips replied.

"Good. Good. We're on schedule. Once Muscle Man gets back with the pies, we should have everything set. All that's left is picking everyones relatives at the airport.", Benson explained.

"Oh, how wonderful will it be to give thanks with family here.", Pops said.

"Yah. It's going to be nice for me to meet everyones relatives for the first time. Except Mr. Mallard and Rigby's brother, Don. Cause, I already met them before.", I said.

While we were talking, Mordecai and Rigby were setting up the table. They were also raping at the same time.

"Yah, it's fun watching football on cable. But it's not Thanksgiving if you don't set up the table.", Rigby rapped.

"This is for the turkey. This is for the stuffing. You don't got anikcet, you don't got nothing.", Mordecai rapped back.

"Anikcet!"

"Anikcet!"

They then both laughed, by their amusement. Right after, me, Skips, Pops, and Benson walked in. "Hey you, two. Were going upstairs to fix up the rooms for the guests. Remember, no football in the house!", Benson explained to them... again.

"Hmm. Hmm. No football in the house. _Check._", Rigby said. I already knew, that didn't sound good.

"And stay out of the kitchen. I don't want you guys messing anything up.", Benson said, while we were leaving the living room.

While we walking up the stairs, I was a little worried of what will Mordecai and Rigby do this time. I asked Benson, "Are you sure you can let _them_ be alone downstairs? Because, I'm afraid they might do something bad again."

"Well, they better not. Because, if they do, I will be mad!", Benson replied.

"For once, I agree with you.", I replied back.

**Later... **

"What was that!?", I shouted. We were just finishing fixing up the rooms for the guests, until I heard something from downstairs.

"It's coming from downstairs.", Skips said.

"Uh, I can hear the noise, Skips. No offense.", I said.

We all rush downstairs and we saw what two slackers would've done. We saw the small heater, moving quickly out through the front door, while shooting a spray of flames onto the roof! Mordecai and Rigby were chasing it down and we followed.

As we were all the porch, we watch the heater moving out into the open, went into the air, and-

**_BOOM!_**

The heater exploded, sending bits of turkey onto the roof. We all had shocked faces on. Mordecai and Rigby turn around and notice us.

I got so mad, I blurted out saying, "Let me guess, you guys played football in the house, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Uhh...", they both only said to me. Why would I even ask?

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?", Benson yelled at the two slackers, right after he picked up _their_ 'foamed' football! The kitchen was a mess! Everything was ruin! EVEN THE FOOD! Everyone, especially Benson, was mad at them. Even I was.

"THE GUESTS ARE ARRIVING IN A FEW HOURS! NOW WHAT DO WE DO!? AHHHH!", Benson screamed.

I couldn't help it but yell at them, too. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! YOU TWO DO EVEN REALIZE THAT I FORGIVE YOU WHEN YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG! BUT ON THIS DAY, THIS _VERY_ SPECIAL DAY, YOU TWO JUST CROSS THE LINE! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed louder than Benson did. I could feel the heat was coming right out of my head. Everyone was looking at me, as I took in deep breaths.

"Thank you, Richard.", Benson said. He then went back to yelling at the slackers. "I CANT BELIEVE THIS! If one thing to ruin my day! That's practically your job! But to your own families!? DONT YOU EVEN CARE!?"

"YAH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? I CARE ABOUT MY FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS DO, TOO! BUT DO _YOU_ TWO CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN FAMILIES!? DONT YOU EVEN LOVE THEM!? DONT YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!? UNBELIEVABLE! Ugh! This is the worst Thanksgiving, ever.", I yelled at them again. I could now see them frown harder. Man, I now sound like Benson.

I frown myself, as well. "No, don't say that, Richard. This is not the worst Thanksgiving.", Benson said to me again. He thens looks back at the two slackers, again. "This is the worst thing you ever done."

The rest of the group walks right behind us. "Maybe we could fix this.", HFG said. "What if me and Muscle Man can get some more sides."

"Yah, and I can pick everyone at the airport.", Thomas said.

"It's worth a try.", Skips replied. "Pops, Benson, lets go get another turkey."

"What should I do?", I asked.

"Richard, you stay here and keep an eye on these two.", Benson said.

"Ok, Benson.", I replied. As for that, most of the crew walked out of the messed up kitchen.

Right before they were about to, Mordecai said, "We can help, too."

They all turn around and look at them. "I think you've helped enough.", Benson replied and they continued to walk out.

"Sorry", Rigby said. But they couldn't hear him. Benson already closed the front door.

I look at them, with disgusted. They both turn around and look at me, as I was about to say, crossing my arms, "Sorry isn't gonna help this time, guys. You two really screwed up and I am very mad."

Rigby sighed and replied, "You're right. We really messed up big this time."

"I know, dude. They'll never find a turkey this late. If we don't fix this, our families won't have a Thanksgiving.", Mordecai said.

"Plus, you two will be fired.", I said.

"Yah, that too. What are we gonna do?", Mordecai asked.

Suddenly, we heard something interesting from the T.V. "Don't have a turkey, yet? Not gonna find one? It's me! Farmer Jimmy at Farmer Jimmy's Turkey Farm. I love Thanksgiving. But, you already know that! What you may not know, is that I also have a love of the appreciation for Pop Music. 'Music' And it really rustles my jibbers that there's no Thanksgiving song. That's where you come in! I'm holding a contest at my farm. Who ever writes the best catchy, radio, friendly Thanksgiving tune, wins my prized turducken. That's a turkey, stuffed with a duck, stuffed with a chicken. Everybody knows that."

"Never heard of it.", I said.

"For decades, turduckens have been engineered by man. But what you may not know is that one gets born naturally every million years. Oh, and the contest starts in a half an hour. I gotta get ready."

"Dude, this is perfect!", Mordecai said.

"Yah, man. Were great at songs!", Rigby said.

"We're gonna save Thanksgiving!", they both said, in a tune.

"I don't know, guys. Benson said I need to keep an eye on you two.", I said.

"Richard, do you want Thanksgiving to be saved or ruin?", Mordecai asked me.

I thought for a second. And I realized, he was right. If we don't do anything now, Thanksgiving _will_ be ruined. I sighed and said, "As much as I love Thanksgiving, I'm gonna help you guys."

They both returned, with a smile.

* * *

**Later... **

Me, Mordecai, and Rigby were now on the road. On our way to the contest at Farmer Jimmy's Turkey Farm.

"Now what was it what were singing?", Mordecai asked. Rigby began to play the 'new and improve' The Power and Mordecai began to rap.

"Something, something, something, blah, blah, blah and stuffing. Uhh...", Mordecai said.

"Eating lots of food.", Rigby added.

"Yah, eating lots of food.", Mordecai rapped

"Chomp, Chomp! Chomp, Chomp!", we all rapped.

"More than I can chew.", I rapped.

"Chomp, Chomp! Chomp, Chomp!"

"Football! Football! Fall asleep on couch! Sleep into a coma!"

"Ah, yea-yuh! This is gold!", Rigby shouted.

"We still gotta come up with that first line, though.", Mordecai said.

"It'll come to us. Besides, I got a secret weapon. BAM!"

"Spoons?", I asked.

"Sure, in the hands of a normal guy. But in the hands of a Rigby,-" Rigby began bonding the spoons and shouted, "-Spoon-bonding!"

"Dude, Rigby, I got to tell you that's like 'boom' blowing my mind, right now. We're totally gonna win!", Mordo shouted.

"Mordo, Rigs, and Rich save Thanksgiving!", we all shouted. Then we all kept saying 'yah' on our way...

**Later... **

...Until we got into traffic. Mordecai grunted and Rigby look at the mile sign. The sign said, we were 10 miles away from Farmer Jimmy's Turkey Farm.

"Dude, were never gonna make it.", Rigby said. Mordecai sighed and decided to turn the cart around. Rigby didn't realize, what he was doing. "Whoa! Hey! What are you doing!?"

I didn't realize what he was doing, either. Until I saw him heading towards the junction. "I got an idea.", Mordecai said.

"Oh, this better be good.", I said.

"It will be.", he replied.

* * *

We were at someone's house. And I recognized it. We were at Margaret's parent's house. Me and Mordecai had been here before, when Margaret invited us to her Family BBQ. And that was when Mordecai tried to make Margaret's father, Mr. Smith, to like him, which was a success.

Mordecai knocked on the door and Mr. Smith came out. "Diaper Boy!" I knew he would say that.

"What's Margaret's dad doing here?", Rigby asked.

"I live here.", Frank replied. "Sorry, Margaret's not here. Shes with her new boyfriend."

Mordecai's mouth dropped open.

"What?", I said.

Frank Smith laughed and said, "I'm kidding. She's working on a term paper."

Mordecai chuckled a bit and I sighed with relief. "Well, were not here to see Margaret.", Mordecai replied.

"Oh, well uh, do you guys want to come in? We got plenty of heat."

"No thanks, Mr. Smith. We need a favor. And without your help, our Thanksgiving will be ruin.", I said.

"Denise, wrap up some turkey sandwiches. I'm gonna save Thanksgiving.", Mr. Smith said in a heroic tone.

Minutes later, we all got into Smith's chopper and off we went.

**Later... **

While we were riding in Mr. Smith's chopper, me and my friends were practicing our song for the contest.

"Chomp, Chomp! Chomp, Chomp! Football! Football! Fall asleep on couch! Sleep into a coma!", we rapped.

"Guys, that's all you've got?", Mr. Smith asked us.

"Well, and also-", Mordecai said and Rigby began showing Smith his spoon-bonding.

When he stopped, Mr. Smith said, "Boys, it's gonna take more than silverware to win this contest. You have to sing from the heart. Still, you need to figure out that first line."

"Yah, your right.", Mordecai said.

"At least the other contestants, so far, aren't very good.", Rigby commented.

Suddenly, we heard something from the chopper's little television screen. "Okay. Unless there's some other contestant after this, were down to our last entry. Everyone welcome Rich Buckner!"

"Rich Buckner!?", we all shouted.

On the screen, I could see the man that own 'Buck-Mart', coming onto the screen. "Pfft. Good thing, I'm not that guy.", I said.

"Now, I know what's going through your head. That's Rich Buckner. He's the richest man in the world. What's he doing here? Well, I love Thanksgiving. So I paid the best musicians in the world to play this song.", Buckner said.

"That's sounds like it'll be good.", Jimmy said.

"It is. And remember, shop at Buck-Mart, for all your Thanksgiving needs.", Buckner replied.

"Alright, give it up for Rich Buckner and his song, "Chewing on Freedom"!", Jimmy announced.

The crowd cheered, as the song began to play on the screen.

(A/N: I'm not gonna write this song, because I don't want to copy that much of the special. Sorry everyone, but I don't want to get another excuse from The Eliminator.)

As we were listening to the song, "Chewing on Freedom", I made me realize this is going to be tough.

"Popular music stars, laser blasts, reviving the dead. You better come up with something, fast!", Mr. Smith said. As told, me and my friends quickly tried to come up with the first line. And now, I knew that this isn't gonna be tough. This is gonna be _really_ tough!

Suddenly, I heard the music getting louder, with no reason. I look out from the side of the chopper.

_Just as I thought, _I thought. We were almost there! "Guys, we better get this done, right now! Cause, were almost there!", I said.

"What!?", they both shouted. They both look out from the saw the contest. They quickly went back to their seats and quickly wrote their lyrics, and fast as they can.

Then, the song was just about finished. "Oh my stars! Well unless somebody's gonna come in the next few seconds, Mr. Buckner I am proud to reward you my one of kind, blue ribbon-"

"STOP!", me and my friends shouted, as we were about to slide down the chopper's ladder. We all landed on the stage.

"Are names are Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard and we gotta song, too!", Mordecai said.

"It's too late.", Buckner said.

"Just hold on there Richard-"

"Are you talking to me?", I interrupted, cause my name was Richard, too.

"No. As I was saying, _Mr. __Buckner_, they made it just 'under the wire'.", Jimmy continued.

"What!?", Mr. Buckner said.

"The Pilgrims took a chance coming into the New World. Let's take a chance on these fellows."

Th crowd cheer on for us, until Mr. Buckner gave in. "Ugh! Fine!", he said, as he walked away

"Well Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard, the stage is yours.", Jimmy said to us. He walked away too, as we were about to regain our thoughts.

"Guys, I still don't know what the first line is.", Rigby said.

"Just go for the pumpkin and stuffing.", Mordecai said.

"Alright.", I replied.

"Mordecai, Rigby, come in. It's Thomas.", Thomas said to them from Mordecai's radio. He doesn't know that we weren't here... yet.

Mordecai picked up his radio and said, "Thomas?"

"I'm at the airport. There's been a delay. Your families's flights won't be getting in, until tomorrow. I'm so sorry. There not gonna make it for Thanksgiving.", Thomas replied. We all heard the entire, shocking, words. His voice echoed into our minds.

We all didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry.", Thomas finished. Mordecai just let go of his radio, which fell to the ground. He the sighed sadly. We all had sad faces on.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. To tell you the truth, I really wanted to meet your parents. But, I guess it's too late for that.", I said, sadly.

"What's the point of having Thanksgiving without family? I'm out of here.", Rigby said, sadly too.

"Me too.", Mordecai said, sadly as well.

"Yes!", Buckner said from the background. I don't even like him anymore.

"Guys, wait! Don't you see? This is what the song needs to be about.", I said. They both realized it, too.

We all grabbed our microphones. "Today was a hard day for us.", I said, through my microphone. The crowd just look at us, waiting. "Well,... we really hope you like our song."

I gulped and sighed. And then,... I began to sing:

We recked our turkey on Thanksgiving day.

Knocked onto the floor and it bursted into flames.

Without a turkey, we were freaking out.

But that's not what it's really all about.

Music began to play from the musicians. I signaled Rigby to begin singing:

Sure it's great to have all that food.

But really, what puts you in a better mood?

You're sitting down, next to your best buddy.

And have a quality time with your family.

The music became louder and Mordecai began to sing, too:

Things are about to go wrong, maybe once or twice.

Who cares if the dog ate all the sides?

Rigby sang, again:

We all must put our differences aside.

It's only one day. So, we have to try.

We all then sang, at the same time:

It's not about stuffing or gravy.

All the food is boned and is. Don't you see?

For one day a year, all that's forgiven.

And we come together on Thanksgiving.

When we come together on Thanksgiving.

While we were all singing, Rigby began to climb his hands in the air. The crowd joined in. After that, Rigby then began to do his spoon-bonding:

When we come together on Thanksgiving!

Ohhhhhhhhhh! Whoaaaaaaaa!

What are you thankful for!?

THANKSGIVING!

Ohhhhhhhhhh! Whoaaaaaaaaaa!

What are you thankful for!?

THANKSGIVING!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

What are you thankful for!?

THANKSGIVING!

"Spoon-Bonding.", a man said from the crowd, while tears of joy ran down from his cheeks.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

What are you thankful for!?

THANKSGIVING!

What are you thankful for...!?

"Guys, I forgive you!", I said, as we finished our song. We all smiled with joy and the crowd cheered.

"That was awesome! I love you guys! I'm so thankful that my whole family looks exactly like me!", the man said, hugging his own children.

"Well, I do declare! It seems to be though we have a new winner!", Jimmy shouted. The crowd began to cheer louder this time.

We all high-five! "Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard, your song captured the tune spirit of Thanksgiving. And I hereby present you with the grand prize of Jimmy's honest and goodness: Turducken!"

I was really happy that we won the contest. But, that happiness was short lived. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a harpoon struck the turducken.

"WHAT THE!?", I shouted. Then, the turducken was raised up into the air. Everyone, even I, looked up and saw a huge blimp and a figure standing onto the edge. I looked closely and saw that madman. It was Mr. Buckner!

"Hey, what are you doing!? That's our turducken!", Mordecai shouted. He and Rigby recognized him, too.

The turducken was already on the edge. "I tried yo buy it, but he wouldn't let me. So, I spent millions on the perfect song. You guys just sing it from the heart. That doesn't cause anything.", Mr. Buckner replied.

"GIVE US OUR TURDUCKEN!", Rigby yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But we might have an extra turkey laying around somewhere. Oh, hey, looks like we do. Here ya go!"

Buckner threw down the turkey and it slam to the ground. "YOU DRILL BIT! IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!", I shouted.

"Clean up on alley 6! Ha ha ha ha! Woo! Woo!", Mr. Buckner laughed at us. Now I hate that guy! His blimp then flew away from the stage.

"What are gonna do!?", Mordecai shouted. Until suddenly, we heard a repeller sound. We looked up and saw Mr. Smith's chopper.

"Grab a hold, boys. We gotta bad guy to catch.", Mr. Smith said. We all then grabbed onto the ladder and Mr. Smith's chopper began to follow Buckner's blimp.

**A little later... **

We were now closed to Buckner's blimp. Mr. Smith's chopper shoot a harpoon at the entrance of Buckner's blimp. Me and my friends put straps on our waists and we then said our goodbyes, by shaking hands with Mr. Smith.

We then moved across the rope and landed by the harpoon's appearance. We then headed towards Mr. Buckner's location.

"Lets do this.", I said, in a heroic voice.

* * *

"Hand over the turducken!", I shouted. We found what we were looking for.

"Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard, have a seat.", Mr. Buckner. We all took our seats, next to him. "You may be wondering why a billionaire wants this turducken, so much."

"I don't know. Does it really taste good or something?", Mordecai asked.

"You really thinking I'm gonna eat this? You don't know anything, do you? It's true, that one is born every million years. But, what no one knows is-", he then put his hand into... well, you don't want to know.

"Ugh!", we all said, disgusted by our sights.

He then pulls something out of the turducken. It looks like a-... no. "There is a golden wishbone. One that actually grants wishes!", Buckner explained.

"But what could you possibly wish for? You're a billionaire!", Mordecai said.

"But, one thing that might turn is to tell me I can't buy: The rights to Thanksgiving!"

Me and my friends gasped with fear. "YOURE CRAZY!", I shouted.

"I am not! I run a successful business. Employed thousands. Do I ever get the thanks-giving!? NO! Everyone's too busy with their families. Soon, they'll all have to thank me. Thanksgiving: Brought to you by Buck-Mart."

"NO!", we shouted with anger. We ran towards him and toppled him to the ground, letting go his wishbone. He then kicked us, forcing us to let go.

"SPOON-BONDING!", Rigby shouted.

"Huh?" Mr. Buckner was confused, all of a sudden. Rigby began doing his spoon-bonding on him. "No! No!"

As we continue fighting, Buckner this time toppled us down. But then, we suddenly saw Muscle Man, outside the window, with a parachute on, cheering for us. When he was gone, we continued to fight.

Mr. Buckner then kicked Mordecai and Rigby to the ground. It was up to me, now. I battle cried and send a punch to his face. But, just in time, he gripped it and punched me in the stomach. It send me a few feet, while I was on one knee, holding my lunch in.

"Finally, Thanksgiving is gonna be mine." But before he could make his wish, Mordecai, Rigby, and I grabbed a hold of his hands. "Get off of me!"

"You can take what you want, but you could never take Thanksgiving from us!", Mordecai shouted.

"Oh yah? Well, I've got a golden wishbone, right here that says otherwise.", Buckner replied. He then pulled us up and kicked us... OUT OF THE BLIMP!

We were screaming to our deaths! "WERE GONNA DIE!", I screamed

"Not this time!", Rigby shouted. He then hold up... No way!

"The Golden Wishbone! How did you-!? 'silence' Ohhhhh, nice one, Rigby!"

"Alright, let's do this!", Mordecai shouted. He and I grabbed hold of the wishbone. "We wish to be safe and home with our friends and family! Now!"

We then pulled the wishbone,... but it wasn't being snapped apart! "Why isn't it breaking!?", Rigby shouted.

"CAUSE, ITS SOLID GOLD, MAN!", I yelled.

"Here, try this!", Mordecai said.

"Okay!", Rigby replied. We then put our feet together and tried to break the golden wishbone one more time. We were still falling to our deaths!

"PULL HARDER!", I yelled. We then use all our strength to break apart the wishbone. And then-

**Snap!**

**Poof.**

* * *

Out of nowhere, we were teleported and landed back to the park house. We lay on the ground, groaning. I pulled my head up and saw Pops's car, Carmenita, landing by us. Benson and Skips were with him, too. Three other people were with them, wearing costumes.

"What happened?", Benson asked us.

We got back on our feet and pulled out the pieces of- "The Golden Wishbone. We wished to come back home, safe and sound. And it worked.", Mordecai explained.

"Well, almost. It didn't grant the part with our families would be here." Rigby said. We all looked down and frowned.

"Guys! Guys!", we turn around and saw Thomas, coming out from the house. "Remember when I said everyone wasn't coming? I was wrong.", Thomas pointed out at something. I looked up and I was happy.

It was Mordecai and Rigby's parents! But,.. my family wasn't there. I guess it only meant for the relatives from the airport. Not my relatives from another world. Well, I quickly focus on my other thoughts. I didn't need to worry. I'll see them again,... soon.

"I check on the departing flights, instead of the arrivals."

"THOMAS!", we all shouted at him.

"Hey, Mordo!", Mordecai's Dad said.

"Hi, son.", Mordecai's Mom said.

"Is that ro-man over there, my Rigby?", Rigby's Mom said.

"Come here, Rigby.", Rigby's Dad said.

"Mom! Pop!", Mordo and Rigs said, running happily towards their parents.

"It's so good to see you guys! Except, well-", Mordecai said.

"There's no food, cause we destroyed it all.", Rigby said.

Rigby's Dad chuckled and said, "Well, that's what families are for." He then open the door and we all saw the unexpected. Everyone's relatives were there, sitting at the huge kitchen table. And the food was there, too.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!", me, Mordo, Rigs, said.

"Who's ready for some turkey?", Thomas's Mom said, holding a tray of turkey.

* * *

Everyone was taking to each other, until Benson tipped his glass of water. "Ahem!", Benson said.

"Oh. HEY, EVERYBODY! PIPE DOWN! Go ahead, son.", Benson's Dad said.

"I just want to thank everyone, for coming. Thanksgiving can be a hecked time for many. But to see everyone here, makes it all worth it in the end. Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard, would you please stand up.", Benson said. As told, me and my best friends stand up.

"I know two of you aren't perfect, pretty much all the time. But, I want you to know, that I'm proud of you three. You save Thanksgiving! And for that, I raise my glass. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!", everyone else said.

And so, everyone enjoyed a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Mordecai, Rigby, and I couldn't help it, but hive-five each other.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my version.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


End file.
